Monster Seasoning
Bugs Bunny has left Cuddles causing a Girl out of nowhere to torture Linus and Snoopy. Introduction * Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? Cuddles the Rabbit * Linus: gasps Bugs Bunny! * Bugs Bunny: And that's Cuddles. out * Linus: Aw look, isn't he just cute? Let's take him out to play. of Linus, Cuddles, Snoopy, Bugs Bunny and other hares playing in a garden. * Cuddles: Gee, I don't want today to end ever. * Linus: I know Cuddles, days like today only come once, maybe twice in a lifetime. Savor every moment. And it's all thanks to You. Our new best friend. Until tomorrow, new best friend. Don't be sad, little buddy, we'll be back first thing in the morning for frolic and fun. * Cuddles: Why must the sun set on this perfect day? Goodbye, Linus. cries as Linus walks off * Bugs Bunny: Aw, don't be sad, Cuddles. It's only until tomorrow. Morning, when Linus comes out of his door * Linus: Here I come Cuddles! wakes up * Snoopy: Me too! run off to Cuddles' home * Snoopy: Cuddles? Where's Cuddles? Cuddles! * Linus: He's gotta be in here. his bathroom and gasps revealing Cuddles dead and a little chibi zombie girl in his bathtub full of black liquid I think something bad happened to Cuddles. * Guro Girl: FUFUFUFUFUFU notices the girl. Linus and Snoopy scream and run behind a table * Snoopy: What is that thing? * Linus: I don't know, Snoopy. But whatever it is... it must've killed Cuddles! * Snoopy: tears Why does this keep happening to me?! * Linus: Quick, Snoopy! We need to make a run for the door! start to run to the exit but the Guro Girl speeds to the door Noo! Snoopy, she's blocking our only exit! begin to run into Cuddles' Basement * Snoopy: Now what? We're trapped in here with that...that--"Best Friend Killer." * Linus: Let's not panic. We just have to stick together. Remember it's two against one. Right Snoopy? Snoopy? sees Snoopy gone and the girl in hugging at him and screams He's killed Snoopy! runs away and jumps in a barrel and we Snoopy in it Snoopy, you're alive! * Snoopy: I am? * Linus: Snoopy, we can't leave this horrible monster in Cuddles' house. It might kill Cuddles' Friends! * Snoopy: Or worse, it might kill our friends. * Linus: No it might kill Bugs Bunny! We go to get it out of here! see Snoopy on a plate with an apple in his mouth * Linus: You look pretty appetizing Snoopy. Now just stay here and wait for the monster. I'll go get the net. walks off and the girl begins to walk by and hug on Snoopy's butt which makes Snoopy feel scared * Snoopy: spitting out the apple Linus! Hurry up with that net! * Linus: Hold on Snoopy. searches through a trunk for the net. * Snoopy: I really don't taste that good, Little Monster. sees the girl close-up and runs off. Linus runs by with the net * Linus: I'm coming, Snoopy! goes right through the net. Wait a Second... Kicks the Guro Girl outside. Snoopy shuts the door behind her We did it, Snoopy! Bugs Bunny's gonna be so proud of us. We got that horrible monster out of his house and best of all his friends are safe. 'Cause that horrible creature is now...Girl runs to the Farn...heading straight for the Farm! run off It's going in the front! go to the Farm. They gasp as the Guro Girl goes toward Porky Pig and Foghorn Leghorn, who are taking pictures * Porky: Okay hold still. * Snoopy: He's gonna eat Porky and Foghorn! jump at them * Linus: Stop, Foghorn! * Porky: Say "corn." * Foghorn: "Corn!" takes the picture. It reveals Linus and Snoopy jumping on top of Foghorn * Foghorn: What's the meaning of this, Kid?! * Linus: We're in serious danger. There's a-a-a...a monster out there. * Foghorn: Is it a little farmer? * Linus: Oh no, Foghorn. It wants to eat MEAT! * Snoopy: crying Just like it ate Cuddles! * Porky: Um, Cuddles? and Snoopy cry * Linus: Why? Why? He was so young. * Snoopy: I'll never forget you, Cuddles. * Porky: Well, if Moron Theater's over, I'm just going to take a look at this monster. Girl arrives That's the monster? * Snoopy: Pretty scary, huh? * Linus: A living nightmare! * Porky: I should have known. away Well, that's it. I'm getting off the Looney Express. * Foghorn: Now just 'cause you swabs haven't seen a creature like this doesn't mean it's dangerous. * Linus: We tried to warn them. I can't watch. his eyes * Porky: Get a load of the scary monster. laughs Monster. * Foghorn: Aw, it looks harmless. * Porky: It's kinda cute. * Foghorn: It reminds me of chicks. * Porky: Monster. laugh until they see the girl up-close and personal. * Guro Girl: HI! a knife, Porky and Foghorn Scream before the screen goes black * Linus: Porky? * Snoopy: Foghorn? screams when he sees two plates * Linus: screams It ate them! And there it goes! Girl has left the Farm First Cuddles, then Porky and Foghorn! three finger puppets for each person That meat-eating monster has eaten three friends too many. We must warn the citizens! Evil has surfaced. The fate of our home town is in our hands, Snoopy. To the Dog-Mobile! * Snoopy: Aye-aye, captain. sits on top of the car while Linus is inside driving off. Cut to Linus and Snoopy on the streets * Linus: Okay, Snoopy, now this is a very delicate situation. It must be treated with great care and sensitivity. * Snoopy: Gotcha. * Linus: Run, everybody, run! * Snoopy: Monster on the loose! * Linus: Monster! runs away screaming. Linus and Snoopy give each other a thumbs up. Cut to Linus and Snoopy putting up a sign of the girl saying "Beware" when a crowd of citizens runs by screaming. Guro Girl goes by and Linus and Snoopy run off. Cut to the Dog-Mobile in the sky * Snoopy: a megaphone Attention, Home Town! There's a little monster that's going to eat you! screams and runs away. Cut to Linus waving his arms and pointing at Guro Girl going by. The whole town is on fire * News Reporter: Attention, attention! This just in! shows the Guro Girl A monster is attacking Sesame Street. watching the announcement screams. He runs out of his room * Linus: We did it Snoopy! We saved the city. the background, an explosion went off Just think what might of happened if we didn't tell everyone about the monster. * Snoopy: About the what? then, Guro Girl flies by about to fire her laser. * Guro Girl: FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU Snoopy, and everyone else runs away from Guro Girl but they still being chased all over town by the girl no matter where they go. Cut to black, then, a bus drops off Sandy * Bugs Bunny: Oh! Looks like a twister hit this place. Where is everybody? Girl walks by Oh, you monster. the girl with a shotgun and she becomes a small explosion You weren't supposed to change till I got back. That oughta hold ya, little guy. including Cuddles runs up to Bugs Hey, Kid. * Linus: Bugs caught the monster! cheers and picks up Linus and Bugs and bring them into town * Bugs Bunny: I didn't know I'd be missed so much. * Ending: That's All Folks!